The Twincest Life of Zack and Cod
by TSLfreak
Summary: Join as adventures reach secrets reveled between Zack and Cody. Cody has a Journal, telling all his secrets, find out if they leak out!
1. Chapter 1

The Confessions Let Out of the Closet

Zack and Cody are 14 year old twins living in Boston in the Tipton Hotel, soon to be 15. They always appear to be just normal brothers who fight and argue. Well that might just change. They are teenagers going through puberty so things could easily change!

**Cody's Journal:**

May 5, 2007 In room

- Today was a good day. He and I actually had a good day! No fights what so ever. Something in him is changing. I must admit, now I can say I love him. Why must it be so wrong in so many different ways? I'm to young, he's a boy and so am I, and we are brothers. Is it wrong that I love him more than in a brotherly way? I'm scared to admit my feelings, because I know he isn't, well you know. He always hits on girls, espically Maddie! What does she have that I don't? Boobs, right? She has overly sized breast and a cunt! I can treat him so much better though! I have double the pleasure she will ever have! Anyways, I am thinking about telling him my feelings anyways. I doubt he'd tell anyone seeing we are twins and who ever he were to tell would think if one twins gay the other is too. So thats the end of my entry today Journal. Hopefully I will be able to write more, even though this shall never be published and distrubuted to anyone! I would just die if this got in the wrong hand! With me being in the Newspaper Journalism, it'd be bad for me to accidently give this to Bob or someone!

**Author's P.O.V.:**

Cody quickly puts away his journal hidding it under his bed as he hears someone approaching. It was Zack! It was his time of anytime to tell his all time secret! He struggled a few mutters, then he bursted out, " Zack I know this will sound weird, but I love you!" Zack not surprised, " I, uh, love you too bro." Cody knew he didn't think Zack was fully understanding so he explained, "Zack I mean I love you more than a brother, I love you as Mom and Dad loved!" Zack was shocked so he thought of something to say, "Uh, wow I can't believe you just told me that!"

Cody in tears of thinking Zack was sick, ran to the bathrooms crying his eyes out when Zack approaches him in the bathroom.

" Cody are you okay? Did I upset you in anyway? Cause if I did, I'm sorry I didn't mean to act weird if I did. I love you too."

" Really, Zack?"

"Yes really." Zack turned Cody around and grabbed him, then gently grisped his lips upon Cody's. Cody in shock and amaze blurts, "Wow I didn't know." Zack just horny and jumpy shouts, " Oh just shut up, make love to me" Zack kisses Cody again, only this time adding his tongue. He pins Cody down and rips his shirt off, "Cody, Mom won't be back until tomorrow morning, we should prove our love, you know?" Cody takes a gulb and agrees.

Zack begins to take his belt buckle off while Cody helps him and unzips his pants. Zack then stands up to get his pants fully off, while Cody is repeating Zacks steps to take off his clothes. As of now both boys are fully naked, Cody starts to stand up when Zack pushes him right back down on the floor. "What was that fo..." Zack hushes Cody with silences as he starts to continue kissing him. Slowly going down lower to his stomach, then reaching Cody's 6" hard dick. He begins to suck on it as if it were a lollipop. "Zack," Cody moans as Zack starts to suck harder and harder.

Twin minutes later they begin to switch places only this time eager with a 69 position. They suck each other off until they cum enough semen to pregnant every female in the Tipton. Next they go for something new. Zack eagerly says, " Cody are you ready to go there? We love each other, and we won't need Condoms, we haven't had sex before have we". Cody replies, "You are right so lets go for it!"

Zack then pulls Cody over and pulls his ass up and spreads Cody's legs. He leans down forcefully licking Cody's virgin tight asshole. Then slowly and gently sticks two fingers in. Afterwards with as slowly as he can pulls the fingers out and replaces them with his hard 6.5" cock. He gently goes in and out as slow as possible, then eventually starts going faster as Cody moans loudly. Zack cums and cums more in Codys ass as they both enjoy a sighing moan. "That was great," they both shared as someone was knocking on the door.

"Is anyone in there? What is going on in there? OPEN up now!!" a person screams in demand.

Cody and Zack get dressed quickly in shock and Cody whispers, "Oh, no."

That is all for now buddy! I thought I'd throw in a cliff hanger for all you people wondering if they will get caught, and who it will possible be? Sorry if it isn't as long as some of you would want it to be. I just thought that'd be a nice ending :). Please make reviews! If you want to see previews coming up scroll down!

Previews:

Zack and Cody after having their first sex secession have a rude ending as some mysterious person bangs on their door. They are quickly dressing so now what will happen?

It will actually be a new family that just moved in next door. They also a single mother with twin boys at the age of 15. The twins are the ones banging on the door wondering what is going on as they had heard two males making noises. They are though very away of what was going on.. Or were they? Do they want to dip in?

Remember make reviews!

P.S. if you'd rather not me put Preivews on the bottom plz let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's P.O.V.:**

Zack zips his pants and rushes to answer the door, "Hey sorry about that. Who are you?"

The person slowly looks up and down at Zack, "Hi I'm Kevin. I believe we are cousins. My mom, brother and I just moved in next door." Kevin tries to look in to see what's going on as he sniffs smelling the odor of semen that spread the room. Zack blocks Kevins view from the inside, "Oh Kevin it's nice to finally meet you. Heh. I was just-"

Kevin cuts Zack off, "I'd really like to come in if you don't mind." Zack looks back, " Oh, please! Come in." He grins just a little. Kevin looks around curiously seeing if he could find anything 'interesting' but nothing out of the normal in sight.

Cody walks up, "Hey I'm Cody! and.. you are? ha"

"Oh I'm Kevin Martin. Your cousin!," Kevin replies eagerly. Cody grabs kevin's hand, "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He kisses Kevin's hand. Kevin brushes his hand away, "What odd but arousing manners you have," Kevin sways as a tent builds up. Cody brushes his hands through Kevin's hair, "Why of course I only tend to please. Obviously my kind gentle lips that brush against your hand please you in someways." Cody looks down at Kevin's tent. Kevin looks at Cody's direct, "Why not only that, particulary the events that may have happened just moments before I came banging on the door." Cody's eyes shock from Kevin's response, "Oh but what things happen that you suppose happened in that time being?" Kevin smirks, "The noises make it clear. Plus the time I had to wait for a reply. Not to add this magnificant odor that spreads around. Very refreshing." Zack, Cody and Kevin all have a little grin together.

Cody walks away without words to say, walking over to his journal.

**Cody's Journal:**

Oh my Journal! Yet I continue my delightful recap and thoughts. Zack and I had not only confessed out love but we proposed our love! We had sex and it was so great! The turn on to that is... Kevin (our cousin) was knocking on the door shouting, from hearing us. He could only know for sure what was going on. It was proof that he was aroused by it seeing his hard-on in his pants. I honestly could say it made me hard as well. Am I a slut now? I automatically find high attractions towards my own cousin. What does Zack think of me? He saw me grab Kevin's hand and kiss it gentle and firmly. I can only hope that all goes well because I know I love Zack, but I think I lust for Kevin now! I want to have sex with him! I want him Zack and I to all three have sex! Maybe even his brother to join us. His amazing body just makes me shiver thinking about it. A beautiful black long-haired beauty with crystal sky-blue eyes. Athletic body in 5'9 as his height and by estimation probably weight of 134lbs. A nice round ass that shows he certainly gets his calories, but works with it to stay in shape!

I am just adding this entry on to the previous one to save space. I wish to complete more later on in this path.

**Author's P.O.V.:**

Cody places his journal up walking back over to Kevin. I'm sorry, I had to take a minute. I appriciate you stopping by at an okay timing."

Kevin stares in space for a second and says, "Wait I didn't inturrupt you two? I know if I were involved in this I would want to do.. as long as possible!" Cody giggled, "Oh lol well we probably would just relax. This is new to us. So... you want to have fun?" Kevin hesitates, "sure..." Zack grins, "I'm all for it! Where's your brother?" Kevin frowns, "oh he's in the suite. He is 100 without a doubt straight so yeah..." Dylan grins, "Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that."

guess what?!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

the only reason why it's still short is because its almost 3 o'clock in the morning here! I need rest and I just want to go ahead and enter this in!


End file.
